The Sunflower Child
by florrette
Summary: One day While walking in a sunflower field Russia meets a most mysterious nation who asks him to take care of her son. As he raises the boy they develop feeling for each other.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I'm new to fanfiction so please if there is anything helpful to know please help me. I own nothing. so please all you blood thirsty lawyers who I really know are actually mosquitoes please leave me alone. Warning: Russia discovers America instead of England. Also Russia will speak pure English except for the words da and nyet because those are the only Russian words I know.**

* * *

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, hardly a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for Russia to take a stroll

through the sunflowers, which is exactly what he did._ I wish that the motherland had this many sunflowers, and was also this_

_warm even if only for a little while._ Thought a longing Russia as he walked through among the sunflowers. As he was looking

for a nice spot to sit he saw a curious, tiny figure wandering in the field. _Who can that be? I hope it isn't those savages the rest_

_of the countries were talking about._ Russia followed the person because he just had to know. And after a half hour his attempts

bared fruit for it turned out to be a savage women. She turned and looked him dead in the eye " I trust you to take care of my

son, for I am dying and he is still so very young. I've giving him the human name of Alfred F. Jones."

" Why do you trust me to take care of him?"

"Because even though you have been through many hardships you still see the joy and wonder od life and that is what Alfred will

need. You'll find him in the pasture just ahead, goodbye and farewell Russia my fellow nation."

And with that the unknown nation disappeared in a glimmer of light. Russia was heavy hearted when he saw her go

because he knew that she had just died. _I'm going to respect her last wish and take care of her son._ Russia thought as he

strolled to the pasture only to see a baby that reminded him of the sunflowers themselves.

* * *

**And that's that what will happen next? Not even I Know (okay maybe I do it just needs to develop more in my brain) till then. 3**


	2. Chapter 1 sucky chapter is sucky

** You people probably think that I'm desperate well tak your ideas to Russia **

**Russia: kolkolkol if you don't stop picking on Florrette then your face will get acquainted with my pipe.**

**Brilliant will you please do the disclaimer since you didn't do anything last chapter?**

**Russia: Fine Florrette does not own anything they all go to respectful owners now read the story.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

" Eeeeeeeevvvvvaaaaannnnn!" Was the first thing Russia heard this morning. _Huh I must of been dreaming of that day. _As soon as he thought that a blur of yellow jumped on him pulling him out of his daze. "All right Sunflower how about we get breakfast da."

"Okay"

Ivan (Russia) watched Alfred run around like a yahoo. He sighed as he remembered when he first found Alfred.

* * *

(Flashback)

_When he stepped into the pasture he saw a baby that look like the sunflowers themselves. The infant was wrapped in a buffalo skin blanket to keep warm and had the brightest blonde hair and eyes that were a deep sapphire blue. When the beautiful child looked at him he smiled and laughed, unaware that his mother had just died. "You must be Alfred " Ivan whispered "Don't worry I'll take care of you from now on." Leaning down Ivan gently picked up the young Alfred and carried him home where their lives together began._

* * *

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Alfred questioned Ivan who replied with " How about eggs?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay then let's get it started."

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of cooking. Everything was going fine until Alfred tripped and cut himself.

* * *

**Oooohhhh cliffhanger (:**

**Russia: What happens next?!**

**America: Yeah I agree with Ivan dude you can't let it end right here!**

**To bad I am until next time stay weird scream at sane peopled and wonder were your mind went.**


	3. Chapter 2 Deep cuts and Moscow

** I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OVER ALL PLOT BUNNIES THAT RUN THIS**

**STORY!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_ Oh no no no no no no no! This can't be happening he's bleeding everywhere...That cut is really deep... And it's near his_

_jugular... Maybe the neighbor can help_ Ivan thought desperately. He heard sniffling and looked down to see Alfred crying.

"Shhhh my sunflower it'll be all right. Now I'm going to take you to our neighbor's okay?"

Alfredquietly agreed, so Ivan picked him up and ran him to their only close, who was about a mile away. As soon as they

reached the neighbor Alfred got help. Their neighbor, a kind married couple, said that even though Alfred was in better shape than before Ivan should probably get him to a hospital in Russia. Since we live in the territory of the knew world that I own that will be no problem. After a few days of recovering on Alfred's part they left for a hospital in Russia. On the way to the hospital Ivan worried about his sunflower. It was after all a deep cut.

"Ivan" Alfred addressed Ivan "it'll be okay I'll pull through." he grinned after his words were spoken and looking at him like that

Ivan grinned to.

* * *

(Time skip : Moscow 1786)

"Please all I'm asking for is a say in the taxation of my people!" Shouted Alfred who had well grown past being a little child in

Ivns opinion. Even still he didn't trust his little part America. " Nyet you have not proven to me that you are mature enough to

put your input in on taxes.'' Ivan icily said not wanting to deal with this today. _What had happened to sweet little Alfred who_

_was happy to be my little sunflower? Why does he have to be a teen?_ Ivan questioned himself fruitlessly. With a sigh he gave up

those thoughts and instead went to see what kind of paper work he had. Ivan let out another dejected sigh _this is going to be a_

_long day_ he mused.

* * *

(**da da da daaa introdusing the America pov this lets you see thing from Alfred's side use it wisely**)

_Who does he think he is telling me that I can't have a say in how my people are treated_ Alfred thought angered by the fact that

Ivan, no, Russia wouldn't let him help in the taxation of his people. Alfred looked down and saw a rock picked it up and threw it

with an agrivated yell "aaarghhhh I wish he would let try to do stuff on my on because last I checked I'm not a child anymore so

why should i be treated as one.

* * *

**Aaand were done**

*** gets gun and pipe held to my head***

**Russia: Finish the chapter.**

**America: Yeah I personally want to go in and beat Russia up**

**Russia: we both know who would win**

**America: Well dude it would obviously be me 'cause I'M THE HERO**

**I feel the love okay I'll continue the chapter**

* * *

A messanger wallked up to him and gave him a letter. He looked at the messenger embarased because of his out burst. Then

Alfred opened the letter and it read

_ Alfred _

_we are gathering an army to fight for our independence, we've been taxed to high for to long. Now here's the hard part you_

_have to choose where your loyalties lie. - Washington_

* * *

**Yet another chapter I should probably stop after this it's like 2 in the morning oh well. **

**America: you should hit the hay after this chapter. **

**Russia: Nyet she sleeps after the story is finished.**

**Well some people just don't care about me needing sleep. Well yet another cliffhanger where do Al's loyalties lie find out soon**


	4. Chapter 3 Alfred runs away

**Hey it's me again just trying to tame the plot bunnies America will you please do the honor**

**America: Florrette does not own anything but the cute plot bunnies that are running around right know**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_"What the hell does that mean ' you must choose where your loyalties lie' its with my people of course!" Why in the world would George think they lied somewhere else? Maybe he..._ Alfred never got to finish that thought because a servent came and told him that dinner is ready.

Dinner was tense you could already tell a war was happening even though it wasn't official... Yet. You could taste the anger in the air and it tasted terrible withthe piroshki borscht. Finally Alfred couldn't take the tension. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

( Ivan pov)

Ivan just couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. _Who does he think he is leaving dinner like that_ Ivan thought as he walked to Alfred's room. Walking down the familiar corredor he heard the sounds of someone running up to him. " Sir!' Ivan heard Toris yell from down the hall. "Ah Toris nice for you to want to have a conversation with me but I have to check on Alfred so wou-"

"That's why I'm here Alfred is missing!"

" What! Are you lying to me?!"

" It's true, I went to check on him and found out that he wasn't in his room!"

" Well then give the commands to search the whole palace!" Ivan yelled with finality. "Okay sir," was what Ivan heard before Toris disappeared around a corner. _Don't worry my sunflower I will find you!_ Ivan thought before going to search the palace.

* * *

( Alfred pov)

_All right! Sneaking out was easier than I thought!_ were the thoughts of a certain missing person. Hmm I wonder were all the guards are? Alfred saw the gates dead ahead, so with a burst of speed ran towards them. As soon as he passed through the gates he thought_ Don't worry Washington I'm on my!_

* * *

( Ivan pov )

As Ivan walked into Alfred's room he cursed himself for letting his little sunflower get away " Oh Alfred if you just come back I'll give you anything you want." And with that Ivan left the room unaware of the note lying on the night stand.

* * *

**And Break. Yet another chapter finished by me**

**Russia: Don't do your victory dance just yet you have the rest of the story ahead.**

**I know... Say where's America?**

**Russia: He got sick because he ate to many hamburgers**

**Well life lesson to all don't eat like America!**

**Also Big shout out to everyone who reviews I really appreciate them. They make me think this story I write isn't all that bad! 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Independence from Russia

**Hey guys it's me again~**

**Russia: Great now you can continue with the story da?**

**Of course why wouldn't I?**

**America: Well you did leave us and the audience hanging.**

**I am well aware of that fact and hopefully this chapter will tie any loose ends for the year 1776 and then I can skip to the modern times.**

* * *

( Alfred pov )

As Alfred walked into the city of Moscow he wondered exactly how was he going to escape across the ocean and back to his continent. _Dang it I should've thought this through!_ Alfred mentally yelled at himself. Just then he saw the one person he didn't want to see. That's right he saw Russia. _Damn it!_ he thought as he tried to disappear in the crowd. As Alfred looked back he spied that Russia was following him, so he did what any other person would do if they didn't want to be captured and ran. As he ran through the streets of Moscow he looked for ways to block Russia because he just had to be difficult and follow him. Alfred saw a crowd and ran towards it hoping that it would block Russia. He risked looking back again and saw that Russia was gaining on him. _I really hope the crowd deters him_ Alfred thought just as he started through the crowd. The people parted as he ran through them shouting as they did. He even had a tomato thrown by an Italian dude who yelled " CHIGI!" at him. As Alfred passed by said Italian he yelled '' Well chigi to you to!" Leaving the crowd behisaw he saw an alley and ran into it Not no owing that Russia was still on hood case. "I'll just hide out here for now and wait until Russia is off of the street." As soon as those words left his lips Russia appeared and yelled " Oh Alfred I found you!"

* * *

(Russia pov)

As Ivan looked through the streets he saw Alfred standing there so, of course, he starts walking to him. He sees Alfred's eyes just before Alfred decides that it would be the best thing ever if he ran away from Ivan. _Damn why does he have to be difficult?_ Maybe I should take back my pervious promise and not give him any thing*! Ivan thought as he chased after Alfred. He saw him run towards the crowd and followed. He even heard Alfred say " Well Chigi to you to!" As he ran by an Italian who looked a lot like South Italy._ I wonder what he is doing here?_ Wondered Ivan. After that thought left his head Ivan saw Alfred enter an alley. "He's not going to escape from me now" Ivan was nearly jumping with joy he nearly had his sunflower captured. As he walked into the alley he called out " Oh Alfred I found you!" When Ivan heard Alfred scream he smirked triumphantly. As he walked towards Alfred he started saying "I'll naked you a deal if I were to give you independence as your own nation you'd have to be my ally.

* * *

(Alfred pov)

_What why does he want to be my ally? Oh well as long as I get to be a free nation I don't care about the terms._ "Agreed I will be your ally," Alfred said with dexterity. "We'll then let us go fill out the documents to make you you're own nation.

* * *

(Time skip: a few weeks later same pov)

Alfred was ecstatic, they had reached the end of Siberia and he could see the slim, two miles of Pacific ocean he had to cross to reach a Russian territory . From there he would travel down into his home. _I can't wait to be in my country!_ Alfred thought as he exited the carriage that had carried him across Russia. Just as he was about to run to the ship he felt Russia himself hug him. "Have a safe journey Al-America." Russia stuttered out as he let him go. "Good bye Russia hopefully I'll see you soon!" Alfred yelled as he ran onto the ship. As it sailed away Alfred didn't once look back.

* * *

(Ivan pov)

As Ivan watched him go he felt like the most miserable person on the face of the planet. _Why does it hurt so much to watch Alfred... No America leave me here?_

* * *

**And we are done! Whose ready for WWII?**

**Russia: What you're going to leave such a huge time gap?!**

**Well being historically accurate America went into an Isolation phase where we didn't partake in actions with other countries though we did let in immigrants. So really nothing important there.**

**Russia: oh**

**Hey where is America? Did he eat to many hamburgers again?**

**Russia: Nyet he is caught up by traffic**.

**Yes Romano was in this chapter I just couldn't resist putting him in! **

***Don't you guys remember last chapter**


	6. Chapter 5 WWII

**Hey guys I'm back and am bringing you this totally awesome chapter!**

**Russia: You sound fluke Prussia when you say stuff like that.**

**Prussia: And that's a bad thing because?**

**Hey Prussia you made it ... Where are the other nations?**

**Prussia: They're mad because you didn't mention there unawesomeness in the story.**

**Well they're going to be introduced in this chapter! That's right people other nations are going to be in this one people ^J^**

**America: Sweet, that includes Iggy right?**

**Yes That includes England.**

**Oh hey here's a little note, America being founded by Russia only changed the language we spoke not the rest of history after the colonial times.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

(Time skip: WWII Russia pov)

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted that traitor Germany when he came to me offering to split Poland. He was trouble from the start._ Russia thought as he entered the meeting room for the allies. All of them were there England, China, France and now him Russia. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat he sat next to China. " All right since everyone is here we might as well start our war meeting," England says in a serious tone. "Who wants to bring an issue to the table?" England says not letting a person reply to his first statement. Russia looks around the room waiting for some one to speak, when no one does he giggles and says " If we don't know how anyone else is doing how are we going to support each other?" The others look his way and finally France says " I am in need of assistance for Germany is taking over my country."

"Dammit frog can't you hold up for once! Well I can't be the one to assist you I'm being bombed right now." England yells.

" I cannot help because I'm to far away aru. And even then I'm being attacked by Japan!" China inputs.

" I can't help you either comrade because my people are snowed in and fighting German soldiers Da." Russia says.

"Please get off of me." Canada wisperes. As usual nobody heard him.

"We need that bloody America to join us! Russia can you speak to him and make him join?"

" Why me?"

" Because you raised him so you could get through to him better," England says like it's no big whoop.

"All right comrade I will speak with him but I can almost garuntee that he will refuse to help."

* * *

(le time skip)

_Ahh it's been awhile since I've been to America's house. I wonder if I can still navigate it._ Russia thinks as he walks up to America's door step. _It's been so long since I've seen him I wonder how he's doing. Ever since are alliance was broken he has been very reclusive. Ah well might as well knock_. And so Russia did.

* * *

(America's pov)

He heard the knock. "Coming!" America yelled. _I wonder who it could be I don't have many friends._ He thought as he reached the door and opened it. You can guess how shocked he was to see his once care taker Russia standing at his door step

* * *

**I'm sorry that this took so long but it was hard to think of how exactly it should go. Also I may or may not write a Super Family story. Tell me what you would think of that please. That's all for now stay tuned for more. Where's Russia and America?**

**Prussia: Kesesese they're out there getting drunk with the other countries. Maybe the awesome me should go to get the almost as awesome as me drink called beer.**

**You go do that Prussia.**


End file.
